


Manipulate Me

by luna_plath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Luke lives, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Dynamics, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: Guys like Kylo Ren, they don’t care about anybody. They get off on manipulating other people. He doesn’t actually like you, Rey. He’s trying to get to me—to all of us—by using you.Rey's too curious to listen to Finn's warning.





	Manipulate Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please leave a comment! I love hearing suggestions and input from fans about what they'd like to see next. 
> 
> I also have a multi-chapter fic that I will be continuing now that I've seen TLJ. It's called Ultra Vires and you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887977/chapters/15714082).
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter story as well. If you like it you can hit "subscribe" and will get emails when it is updated.

When Rey began living on the Resistance base she got nutrition counseling from one of the physicians, along with vitamin supplements and a meal guide. When she described her overwhelming sense of confusion at mealtimes and her inability to choose from the many unusual foods that were prepared on base, the doctor had smiled at her sympathetically. 

“It’ll get easier,” she had promised.

True to her word, it had gotten easier for Rey to digest the strange meats that were so popular among her friends. She’d learned to appreciate the burn of hot spices, the savory richness of butter, the tangy sweetness of bright citrus. She had also put on a few pounds, mainly in her hips and along the inside of her legs. Her breasts had gotten fuller. Rey began having a regular cycle and she experienced all the discomforts that came along with it.

On Jakku, her supply of food had never been steady enough for her to put on weight. Like her body had forgotten the purpose of her female organs, she would get spotty periods that lasted for a day, then go two or three cycles with no sign of one. But after several months of proper nutrition Rey could feel her hormones changing. Her period would last a full five days, with pain across her belly, tenderness in her breasts, and a low grade ache in her core that was only satisfied when she slipped her hand between her legs at night. 

During training sessions with Kylo, her form would occasionally grow sloppy and distracted while she watched him. There had been so few mature adult males on Jakku, and even fewer were what she would call handsome. She became fascinated with the way his black training clothes stuck to his shoulders and chest when he was damp with sweat, like he’d emerged from an inky pool. 

Rey spent most of her days with Kylo, either sparring, practicing force exercises, or running the long paths that crisscrossed the plains around the base. Sometimes, she would find herself staring at his butt in his training pants while he ran ahead of her. Rey usually forced herself to stop, to think about the texts that Luke was having her study, or the maintenance droid components she’d been meaning to order, and it worked. Mostly.

Other times, Kylo would glance over his shoulder in her direction, sweat making his dark hair curl in the wind, and he’d shorten his strides just a little so that he was a few yards ahead of her the whole time. 

*

_Guys like Kylo Ren, they don’t care about anybody. They get off on manipulating other people. He doesn’t actually like you, Rey. He’s trying to get to me—to all of us—by using you._

Rey wiped her toolkit down with de-greasing solution, her hands stained with oil from the inside of a droid she’d been working on. She gripped the spanner in her hand and rubbed it over and over with a rag.

_He’s using you._

Finn had cornered her, his face closed off while she stood there dumbly, her clothes soaked with sweat. She’d been training with Kylo Ren for weeks now and she was surprised to see how much her forms had improved. Rey had turned to Finn with a smile on her face, ready to share the details of her progress, until he’d given her a heavy sigh and a talking-to. 

Despite the size increased size of the Resistance base, Rey hadn’t made many friends among its residents. She didn’t have a work detail and when she wasn’t silently reading tomes with Luke, she was training with Kylo.

Finn had been off-world for months now, only just returned from a successful mission. Rey hadn’t even gotten a chance to give him a hug, to grab a bowl of noodles from the canteen together, or ask him about his mission before he’d pulled her aside.

“You’re my friend, I’m just trying to look out for you,” he’d assured her, but the words had sounded jagged in Rey’s ears, like loose parts rattling around in an engine. 

How many times had she wondered the same thing, Rey had asked herself. After connecting with Kylo on Ach-To, she had convinced herself that he had only been using her, that he’d manipulated her through their connection, but once he switched sides in the war her certainty had crumbled. Hearing Finn voice her old doubts had made her stomach seize up in discomfort. 

“It’s not like that,” she’d said, confusion and a burning sense of shame coming over her at once. What was Finn suggesting? That she—that she wanted to be with Kylo? Her pulse thundered through her chest at the thought, like a wild animal was trying to escape her ribcage, the same feeling she’d experienced all those months ago when he’d reached out and touched her hand by the fire. 

Willfully ignoring all the times she’d ogled Kylo during their practice sessions, Rey had chalked it up to the novelty of being so close to a mature male adult day after day. 

Finn had leveled his expression, appearing tired and disbelieving all at once. “People talk, Rey. He’s the only person anyone has seen you with in weeks.”

“He’s my teacher. And what ‘people?’” Rey had asked, her arms crossed.

Glancing down, Finn had said, “Poe. I asked him about you while I was gone.”

“It was Luke’s idea for Kylo to teach me. I’ve learned so much already.”

Finn had held up his hands in deference. “I’m just trying to warn you.”

Rey remembered leaving that conversation with her face burning and her stomach growling in hunger. Her sweaty training clothes had cooled by then, making her shiver beneath the wet fabric. She’d gone straight to the ‘fresher to wash her sweat away, hungry but unwilling to face the members of the Resistance who apparently thought she had a crush on Kylo Ren.

_He’s using you._

Rey knew what Finn thought. What the entire base thought.

When she entered the training room early the next morning, Rey went straight for the repurposed office where the practice weapons and training droids were kept. Kylo was there already, programming a warm-up tactical sequence into one the training droids, his tools spread haphazardly over the workbench.

Her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey stood near his broad frame, glancing over his shoulder at the series of ones and zeroes he’d entered.

“I wish I knew how to program droids. I only know how to mechanically fix them,” Rey said, internally kicking herself. Droids? Her plan was to test the waters with Kylo by talking about _droid programming?_

He shrugged. “If you can learn binary, then you can do this too.”

She caught his eye as he looked up at her, being only slightly taller than Kylo in his seated position. Rey’s bottom lip flared with pain from how hard she’d bitten it.

Before she could loose her nerve, she leaned forward and brought her face within a breath of his, slowly, her lips finally brushing his own. 

He dropped the spanner he’d been holding with a loud clang, the rest of his body completely still. Feeling like her stomach was in her throat, Rey held her mouth to his a little more firmly, and then felt her skin alight in the spot where his hand covered her hip. He was kissing her back and, bizarrely, she had not considered what would happen if this occurred. Somehow, Rey thought she would lean forward and instantly be rejected, that Kylo Ren would never be interested in a garbage picker from Jakku. In a nobody from nowhere.

His tongue brushed against her lips and a needy whimper escaped her mouth. It wasn’t supposed to feel this good. 

In all of her imagining, she’d just wanted to know _why_. Rey thought that if she did this, if she pressed her body to his, then she would know, somehow, if Kylo was what everyone said he was, if he was just using her.

Her skin burning beneath her training clothes, Rey let herself be pulled into his lap from his position at the workbench. Like a hearth that had never held a fire before, Rey had not anticipated the dizzying rush of electricity she felt in every place where his body touched hers, the heat of his chest thoroughly warming her. She reached up to run her fingers through his dark hair and was surprised at its silky, curling texture. Kylo pressed his mouth to the sensitive skin along her neck and jaw and breastbone, his breath warm against her skin.

Was this what Finn thought Kylo was trying to use her for?

Breathing heavily, Rey pulled away from him, feeling even more confused than she had this morning. 

“I—” she stammered. “I have to go.”

*

Rey avoided her normal training sessions for three days. She went for long runs around the perimeter of the resistance base and smiled when she recognized the people on patrol, but it never reached her eyes.

During her runs, she would try not to think of anything, to look at every leaf and tree and rock on her path and appreciate how different it was from the world she’d grown up on. Rey found herself failing miserably in her efforts, her mind twisted up in anxious worries over what she’d done. Luke had told her to train with Kylo, to learn everything she could from him, and she had been so convinced that Kylo couldn’t possibly want to help her that she had kissed him to find out the truth, as if climbing in his lap would tell her anything about why he would bother wasting his time on a scavenger from a backwater like Jakku.

Her lungs aching from the exertion, Rey wondered for the hundredth time what she had been thinking. Kissing him had not helped her understand Kylo any better, and it had only led to her own shameful feelings of heat and tension in her belly. She found herself thinking of his mouth on her neck and the solid weight of his body underneath her limbs, wondering what her friends would say if they knew what she wanted. Most of the members of the Resistance weren’t well-known to Rey, but she knew that people talked, that they all speculated about the girl with force abilities who seemed to spend so much time with the former leader of the First Order.

Rey found the communal showers while everyone else was at dinner, rinsing off the sweat from her run while she let the hot spray ease her tired muscles. She stood there for much longer than she had intended, staring at the grout between the white tiles, waiting for the answer to her confusion to appear in the drain. 

Turning off the luxurious stream of water, Rey decided that she had been incredibly stupid. Whether Finn was right or not, she needed to go back to training with Kylo. Improving her skills was too important to let something like her own embarrassment get in the way.

And if he was trying to get something out of her by being her teacher, then at least she would finally learn why he was bothering to help her in the first place.

*

Rey stood outside the door to Kylo’s barracks, taking a few deep breaths. What if he wasn’t there? she wondered. What if she made even more of a fool of herself?

She gave a tiny shake of her head and knocked firmly on the door. Standing around wouldn’t make this conversation any easier. 

A pair of dark eyes found her, like coals burning in a grate. Rey swallowed.

“Can I come in?” she asked.

Kylo turned his back to her but left the door open. She ducked inside, her shoulders inching toward her ears out of nervousness. Rey had never been in his room before, and she was surprised to see the number of data pads and holo books he had stacked up on a small shelf, along with several dusty artifacts that she could not identify. A portable holo projector displayed maps of trade routes and star destroyer schematics. Rey knew that he was helping the leadership within the resistance, but judging from the work he was doing she had not realized just how involved Kylo was.

Suddenly, her actions the past few days felt even more juvenile. He had defected from an opposing side in a war, had given over secrets and information and access codes, and she was a silly girl playing games with him in a mechanical closet. 

“I wanted to apologize,” Rey said, her voice level.

Kylo arched a single eyebrow and started rummaging through his shelf of data pads.

She cleared her throat. “For what I did. I suppose I should explain.”

He pulled out a single data pad and flipped it around so the title was facing her.

“You should read this.”

Rey took it from him. It was a text about the force.

“Are you listening to me?” she asked.

The corner of his mouth turned up, just slightly.

“I’m listening.”

He sat on the perfectly made bed, its corners tucked in squarely, like a present. Rey sat on the other end of the mattress with her body facing him.

Frustration welled up in her, hot, embroiled, like the time her stash of ten emergency portions had been stolen and she’d cried out of rage.

“I don’t understand you!” Rey said. “I thought that you were doing this—teaching me, whatever—I thought you were trying to get to me. That it wasn’t real.”

He watched her intently. Unwaveringly. Rey had to force herself not to look away. “I thought that if I kissed you I would know.”

“Know what?” he asked.

“Whether you’re doing this,” she paused, swallowing. “Whether you agreed to train me to use me, as an excuse to get close to me.”

Anyone else would have blushed, or looked away, or rushed to reassure her. Kylo held her gaze without blinking.

“Does it matter why I’m training you?” he said, slowly. Kylo waited a long moment before continuing. “You kissed me, Rey. You wanted to come into that room. You wanted to touch me. You wanted to sit in my lap. _You_ did that, not me.”

He moved closer to her on the bed. Rey’s breath was in her throat and she couldn’t stop it. Kylo’s hand found hers, like a single flame seeking the fire. It was warm and firm and it scorched her skin in the most delicious way. His shoulders were so broad that they blocked out the rest of the room. His body became her burning world.

“I want…” she started, wetting her lips. 

Kylo reached forward to turn her face up, his thumb brushing her cheek.

“Say it,” he said, leaning in until their mouths were almost touching.

“I want this,” Rey whispered, as his lips hotly covered hers.

His mouth was open while they kissed, pulling her in until his tongue was brushing hers. She could feel her body responding with an intensity that was foreign to her, like her senses had been capable of something extraordinary all this time and she’d never known. This time, when he pulled her body flush with his, when he grabbed her ass to anchor her close to him, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged his lower lip between her teeth. Kylo ground his hips up and into hers, letting her relish in the grinding pressure of their bodies.

She could feel something inside of her quivering until his hardness dug between her legs.

“ _Oh_ ,” Rey said, rubbing herself against his cock through their layers of clothing. 

Pulling back slightly, she looked at him with wanting on her lips, lacking the words to describe what it was she needed but consumed by it nonetheless. Kylo’s eyes were black, like a well with no bottom. He held her gaze and reached deliberately for the hem of her tunic. Rey let him.

He unfastened her breast band with a few simple tugs and then her skin was bare to the chilly air. Shivering, Rey felt her nipples harden. Pressing her into the mattress, he tugged one of her nipples into his mouth, pulled at it with his teeth, laved at the sting with his tongue. Kylo dug his hand into her leggings, into her panties, and found her wet, sensitive skin, his fingers brushing the spot that brought her the most pleasure. He silenced her moans by covering her mouth with his own, his fingers thrusting inside of her while his thumb circled her clit in steady motions.

Rey came quickly. The muscles in her stomach clenched while her legs jerked against the clean sheets, her core burning so intensely that she felt the tension light all along her body. Whimpering, she clutched at him while Kylo licked the salt from her neck.

“Fuck, you’re hot when you come,” he breathed, rolling onto his back.

If Rey had been mesmerized by her own body, she was now transfixed as she watched him unbuckle his pants and pull the fabric past his hips. She had seen naked men in the few dirty holovids she’d peaked at, but never in real life, never up close. Rey felt her mouth go dry as Kylo took himself in hand, his dark eyes roving over her nude body as he smeared pre-come over his cock.

“Can I…” she asked, her hand reaching toward him.

Kylo had her lick her hand, then he took her smaller hand in his, showing Rey how to tug at his skin until the muscles in his stomach visibly clenched.

Rey leaned down and brought her lips to the head of his cock, like she’d seen in the thirty seconds of the dirty holovid she’d watched, and lightly sucked. He moaned loudly and tugged at her hair in encouragement, not forcing her down, but pulling on her three buns until her hair fell loose. 

When Rey licked a long stripe up his cock, her tongue exploring the sensitive underside, Kylo shuddered and came, spilling on his flat stomach while she watched in fascination. She licked her lips and kissed him, feeling full and powerful.

*

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr as [lunaplath](http://lunaplath.tumblr.com).


End file.
